Absolutely Lethal Oneshot
by LoveisHeartbreak
Summary: Hi. My name is... well, let's call me Alice, and I love to play. They know what's coming and yet they think they can stop it. How can you stop death? It's like a game you see. An absolutely lethal game. Wanna play? OOC, AU


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight.**

**Introduction: Hi. My name is... well, let's call me Alice, and I love to play. They know what's coming and yet they think they can stop it. How can you stop death? It's like a game you see. An absolutely lethal game. ;) Wanna play?**

**My first attempt at a one-shot... Let me know what you think.**

**xXx  
**

I could see perfectly in the darkness of the city streets. I watched the way he swayed through the alley, calling for his friend. I twisted my hands, hugging his friends drained body to me before stepping out into the alley. He was so drunk he wouldn't even see me until it was too late. Who was I kidding? It was too late the moment I caught sight of the two of them swaying down the street. Most nights they knew what was coming. It was the ultimate high before it all ends. I didn't understand it but it kept me fed so what the hell did I care? Tonight was different. I had decided to eat as I saw fit. It was rare that I would chose this as a form of hunting. Most of them were just too boring, so easy to snare and feed. It would be laughable if it wasn't so frustrating. I need a challenge, something to rival my abilities. I had yet to find that but I wasn't worried. Whoever they were, they existed and I knew they would change everything. Until then I would continue the search, well fed and terrorizing the human populations around me.

I dropped the drained body when my next victim was about ten feet away. Before he could even blink to register what had happened I had latched onto him. I could feel his useless squirms but they meant nothing as I tilted his head and sunk my teeth into his soft flesh. So easy. I drained him quickly and then dragged them out of the city. I burned them, the smell forcing me to run from the area and into a cleaner part of the forest. If anyone bothered to walk out this far all they would find was a pile of ash. I chuckled as I ran back towards my apartment. A shower was in order since I now smelled of smoke and booze. You would have thought I spent the night in a bar. My shower was quick as I washed off the grime from the night. I grabbed my cell phone before slipping into my office at the back of the apartment. Opening the phone I pushed the speed dial and 1. It rang three times, as usual, before there was a click and a voice at the other end.

"Alice... baby... what has my demonizing girl been up to tonight?" His voice was gravely and wanting. He'd been waiting for me call – that much was obvious. I giggled for good effect before responding.

"Demonizing people, feeding, of course." I moaned a little, recalling the warmth of the blood pulsing down my throat. He chuckled, no doubt enjoying my little noises. I stood in the window and surveyed the New York skyline. Such a beautiful city with such a delicious array of options for a meal.

"Alice, is that you I see standing naked in the window?" His breathing had quickened, though it was unnecessary. A slow grin made it's way across my features as I swayed my hips back and forth slowly.

"Why don't you come on over and find out?" I whispered, my tone seductive and wanting. His breathing grew heavier and suddenly there was a knock on the door. I sashayed my way over to the door, breathing in a scent I would know anywhere and it was originating from the other side of my door. I shut the phone, tossing it to the couch, and slowly opened the door. His eyes widened as I slowly revealed my naked form. I watched as they darkened in desire.

"Alice... good to see you..." His tone was low, suggestive as his gaze flickered to mine. I tugged him inside and yanked off his shirt in one quick movement. I shut the door behind him and yanked him into my office. I sat him down in my office chair, naked, and straddled him. He just watched me, expectation clear in his eyes. I lowered myself closer to him, pressing against him lightly. He moaned, clearly itching to push into me but not daring to do so. I had punished him before for trying to control me.

"Tell me, Felix. Who's next in the line-up." His mouth dropped open as he stared at me. I could see the frustration that I was causing as his eyes flicked from where our bodies were not quite joined to my cold, calculating gaze. He shook his head and chuckled before tracing absentminded circles on my abdomen. I thought about pushing his hand away but he began to speak so I let it be.

"Tomorrow night there is a woman who signed up to play your little game. Her name is Jane. I have a feeling she is going to be one of the one's that begs to be changed instead of killed. Of course that choice is up to you." I grinned. I could already see her in my minds eye. She was young but defiant, blond hair, pale complexion. She could pass for one of us if her eyes were red but they weren't. They were blue. I watched as my vision played out. I would change her then. I nodded and focused back on Felix.

"Friday you have a southern gentleman here to play the game. He refused to give his first name, saying that we could call him Whitlock. This is, apparently, his last name. I think he's a military man, sure sounded like it on the phone." I tried to picture him, waiting for the vision to come of his defeat but there was nothing. There were to many decisions to be made between now and then. I smiled as I opened my eyes before lowering myself all the way onto him, letting the physical pleasure override the feeling of unease that was creeping up on me.

"Thank you, Felix. You certainly are good at what you do." He grinned, taking my compliment in the physical sense as he shoved into me roughly. I could see his next move and I quickly made it for him by twisting around and bending over – my hands pressed into the glass of the windows as our stone skin ground together. He grabbed a fistful of my already short hair and yanked my head back. I growled as the position changed the intensity of the building orgasm.

"Shit, fuck, damn!"Felix shouted as I began to convulse around him and then he was collapsing back into my chair. I was shooing him out the moment I had cleaned myself up. It wasn't that I didn't like Felix. He was good for some things – like finding people to play my game and fucking when I was horny, otherwise I pretty much ignored him. He didn't deserve much of my attention anyway. I knew he was leaving soon – though I had yet to see why.

I checked my stocks in an effort to keep busy though I knew they were all doing well. I had chosen them for that reason, seeing them rise before anyone else knew they would. I may have woken alone, naked, but I would never be without the ability to take care of my needs ever again. I was powerful now, I ran New York City all on my own and had my fun with it too. It was a plush life and I enjoyed it to the best of my ability. I worked on the financial side of things throughout the rest of the day, waiting for the sun to sink so the games could begin.

She would be feisty, worthy of the gift I would bestow upon her. I felt my whole body tense as the time arrived. I moved to my closet, yanking open the doors and searching for the appropriate outfit. There was always something I could find that would fit my mood on any given game night. I took a deep breath, letting the different smells sort out and guide me to what I wanted to wear that night. I pulled out the bag and unzipped it to reveal a beautifully short black skirt combined with a white blouse and the perfect leather jacket. I was dressed in under thirty seconds and out the door to meet up with Felix.

He was waiting, as usual, in the alley between our apartments. We climbed up to the roof together and he pulled out the small square of paper that would hold the information I needed. I moved into a crouched position, the anticipation building as I awaited the signal for me to begin the hunt.

"Five foot three, blond hair, blue eyes, thin stature, runner's physique, named Jane, no family – assassination, knowledge of vampires and weaknesses, no knowledge of your gift-" I tuned him out as he continued to ramble off the facts about Jane. I already knew these things. The list was necessary though since there were times when I would not receive a vision of who I was hunting. I let the scents of the city run through me as I focused on the fluid way my body moved.

"Rules!" Felix barked, knowing I hadn't been paying attention. I turned my gaze to him as he began with the guidelines for my game. This became necessary as well since I had the tendency to want to break my own rules.

"The game lasts one night, no longer. If the prey is not dead within that time limit – they win and are given the choice to walk free or join us. The prey is not allowed to kill the hunter, merely incapacitate her should they get the opportunity to do so. The prey may not try to set fire to the hunter. If the hunter catches the prey the hunter may choose to either feed on the prey or change them. There will be no outside casualties pertaining to the game – all civilians are off limits during the game." I turned away from Felix, waiting for the location and the starting phrase. This was going to be a good night.

"Times Square... let the games begin." I was racing forward, across the roof tops towards Times Square before he had even finished his sentence. As soon as I got close enough, I dropped to the ground in an alley and stepped into the bustling street. New York City truly never slept. I took a deep breath, venom pooling in my mouth as I took in the pulsing of all the blood around me. I was ready for this – my little game. A sinister smile spread across my face and I heard a tiny gasp before finding the source. A little girl with braided red hair was staring at me in fear as I watched her. She looked like she was about to cry. I turn from her and slowly slipped my way into Times Square.

There were large crowds of people milling about in the warm air of the summer time. I could make out the thumping of their heartbeats, some faster some slower. I scanned the area, watching for the signs. I was out of luck if I thought her physical description was going to help me. Blond was a plentiful color around here. I straightened up and strolled casually through the crowds, latching on to one group or another as my eyes wandered. Some were so relaxed, laughing with their friends and heading for another bar. Others were crouched defensively as they waited for the opportunity to pick pocket the tourists. The elite and the lowest of the low all smashed into one place.

It took about ten minutes of wandering and watching for me to catch sight of her. She was watching me intently, no doubt already aware of who I was. I silently congratulated her on being ahead of the game so quickly. She was standing in the shadows, her body tense, ready for whatever came at her. Her eyes were sharp but dead inside – as cold and calculating as my own. I smiled at her, breaking off from my most recent group and watched with excitement as she nodded back. Just a small movement of her head and we had acknowledged our enemy status. We stared at each other for a moment longer before I vanished from the center of the square to a platform above where she was standing.

She didn't look surprised, even if she couldn't possibly have seen where I'd gone. She immediately moved from her position against the building to the brightly lit areas of Times Square. She certainly knew what she was doing. I watched with satisfaction as she turned slowly, surveying the area around her, searching for me. My grin grew as she, once again, locked eyes with me. Her gaze slipped down my body, taking in my outfit for the night, and then we were staring at each other again. I could tell she was calculating again, just as I was. She gave me a small smile, her teeth almost perfectly white, before pulling a hood up around her hair and slipping into the crowds.

She moved smoothly, her body well adjusted to fluid movements and slipping through the world around her unnoticed. I slid down from my platform, careful to keep out of sight of the humans around me, and followed just as carefully behind her. I was surprised she was going to leave the safety of the bright lights for a darker path but I didn't question her motives. They all fought differently and I looked forward to experiencing her strategy. I sighed in relief as I finally stepped out of the lights of Times Square. It was still bright with city lights but it was darker then the square would ever be. I breathed in, catching her scent quickly and following it down the street. Her scent ended abruptly about halfway down the street and I laughed quietly as I stepped up to the sewer hole in the street. I lifted the lid and dropped down into a crouch at the bottom.

She had made a very smart move. The smell of the sewers was masking her scent, almost completely overpowering it. I breathed in again, recoiling from the strength of the stench around me but I had caught a small whiff of her direction and I began moving again. I could hear her as I got closer and closer. My speed was no match for her human pace but before I could catch up to her entirely something changed. I froze where I was and listened for her but there was nothing. How could she have just vanished? I breathed in again, her scent was so faint that I couldn't be sure of where she may have gone. I took a small step forward, searching my visions to see if they would give me any clue. I could see it the moment before it happened, something swinging at my head. I ducked quickly and flung myself to one of the walls, my back pressed against it.

"Your faster than I remember," she whispered as she stepped towards me. I chuckled as I watched her come closer. She wouldn't be strong enough to kill me yet she continued to advance. I kept myself entirely still, waiting for the moment I could take her weapon and immobilize her. I could see, in her hand, the weapon she had chosen and immediately knew I would have to praise her for ingenuity. She had brought with her the arm of another vampire and it squirmed in her grasp but she seemed unaware of it's movements. I wondered briefly if she had been the one to kill that vampire or if she had found the weapon. I would know soon enough. She took another step and then I was in motion, disarming her and pressing her back to me – completely immobilizing her.

She went limp in my arms and I hugged her closer to me. I pressed my nose into the pulse point in her neck, letting the wet sound of her blood call to me as I breathed.

"I just so happen to like you," I whispered, my mouth at her ear. She shuddered but otherwise remained limp. She knew what was coming and my body thrummed in anticipation.

"So I'm giving you a choice. You die or you join me," I kept my voice low and trailed a finger along her jaw. I watched as her eyes closed to my touch. She would be my new assistant when Felix left. I watched as the vision played out before me, my teeth sinking into her and carrying her home while she writhed in pain.

"I will join you. I have nothing else to live for," she responded, opening her eyes to the darkness and I opened my mouth – placing open mouthed kisses along her neck. Her body relaxed further against me and a small whimper escaped her lips. Perfect. I sunk my teeth into her yielding flesh and shivered in pleasure as she cried out. I could feel her body tense against me before she went limp in my arms once again. I could taste her blood on my tongue, the animal within me growling for me and I happily took a little more from her before biting her again elsewhere. The more venom I was able to get into her system – the quicker her transformation would go. I swung her up into my arms as she writhed around, trying to get away from the excruciating pain. I placed another kiss on her neck and then ran through the sewers back towards my apartment.

"The choice is made. The hunter has, once again, triumphed." Felix was waiting for us outside of the apartment. He opened the door for me and then vanished into the night air – back to his own apartment no doubt. I kicked the door shut behind me and carried my newest conquest to my bedroom – laying her gently on my bed. I slipped out of my outfit, hanging it back up in the closet before pulling on a pair of silk pant pajamas and a tank top. Then, I was laying beside her, my arms encircling her ridged form in an effort to cool her down – though I knew it wouldn't actually do much. I was honestly surprised that she wasn't screaming bloody murder but I didn't question it. The way her eyes had looked, cold and calculating, I had a feeling she was well versed in the world of pain.

The night passed into day, the heavy curtains blocking out the sunlight as the rest of New York bustled around us and I laid with her until the darkness began to creep up again. I had my next game tonight. I slid away from Jane slowly, thinking briefly about canceling the game when she whimpered at the loss of contact but something forced me away from her and into my closet. I was intrigued about the man who refused to give me his first name. Tonight I pulled out a knee length strapless black dress, dark and simple. It was definitely something I could hunt in. I blew a kiss to the motionless form of Jane before meeting Felix on the roof again. This time I paid attention to the description Sir Whitlock had provided.

"Six foot three, dirty blond hair, blue eyes, lean yet muscular stature, last name – Whitlock, no family – kidnapped, knowledge of vampires and weaknesses, knowledge of your gift-" I cut Felix off.

"What?! How does he...?" Felix grinned as I sputtered. I almost never lost my cool but I never ran into a human who knew about my gift. What the hell?

"He said he found out through word of mouth. Wouldn't give me his source." I relaxed and tried to look at this as a good thing. Maybe this was why I hadn't seen him yet. I motioned for Felix to continue.

"Originally from Texas, confirmed that he was in the military since he was 17, he lied to get in, 24 years old now, and carries a concealed weapon at all times. Now, rules-" I tuned him out then since they would be the same as the night before. I had created the rules after all and this Whitlock intrigued me more than I wanted to admit. Who gave a damn about the rules with this kind of mystery on your hands?

"Central Park... let the games begin." Felix vanished as I considered my options. I could tell he was surprised that I hadn't taken off running just yet but he didn't say a word. I let the information I had been given run through my thoughts, trying to fit it into some kind of pattern but, though I knew he was a military man, I knew nothing else of real value. I smiled and hopped off the roof and into the street. This was going to be fun. I knew Central Park technically closed around 1am but that didn't mean it would be empty. Still it would be easier to fight if I were shadowed among the trees and fields than in the middle of Times Square.

I walked into Central Park with a group of young adults who had obviously had a little bit too much to drink. They didn't even notice when I latched onto their group before I vanished into the surrounding park. I briefly considered running through the park to search him out but decided that just running into him probably wasn't the best choice. He would see me coming, or at least have the sense to pick a safe spot. Having been in the military would give him certain... advantages.

I crept through the darkness, skirting around couples and families that would remain until the park closed in a few hours. I kept my human pace, keeping alert for anything that didn't fit the normal park goer, though I knew it would take some time since I had to search through exactly 843 acres of park. I stopped at one of the lakes – wondering if I should check them before realizing that he couldn't hold his breath for that long. I turned from the lake, circling around it once before continuing on.

I listened as many of the heartbeats within the park began to fade and move towards their homes. The park would be closing very soon. I could hear the murmurs of a secluded couple a few feet away from me and, after inspecting them, turned away to continue my search. It probably wasn't the safest thing for them to be going at it in the park but who was I to say something to them? I scanned my visions in search of some clue as to where I would end up when I caught the tail end of one that might help. I slipped up into one of the trees around me, better safe than sorry, and froze to examine the vision.

_"Jazz, man, we're gunna head home!"_ I could see a rather large man with his arm slung around a thin blonde. I knew immediately that they were vampires but they were different, their eyes were honey gold. I watched, fascinated as Jazz stepped into the vision, toweling off and heading towards the changing room. He was obviously human... I knew where they were, in the darkness, they had been enjoying a midnight swim in Central Park. I watched as the burly one and the blonde vanished into the darkness.

_"See you at home, Jasper."_ The blonde's voice lingered behind once they vanished. Did they not know that he was going to die tonight? I felt a gentle tug originating within me and pulled myself out of the images. That was something I'd never felt before. I reached back into the vision and found the moment where I got to see his face.

I was completely still but I was sure my heart gave a squeeze as I stared into his expressive blue eyes. There was a knowledge there and an indescribable sadness. I wished for a moment that I could take away that sadness. I yanked myself away from his image, the anger surfacing. What was I thinking? I did not do things for others, they did things for me. My games kept me fed, kept me company, that was all. Why did this mystery prey suddenly intrigue me so much? I allowed myself one last look before I pulled away completely and hopped down from my perch. I knew where he was and I knew what I now had to do. I wouldn't allow these tugs and pulls to change the game. I was hungry and Jasper Whitlock would be mine.

I ran then, no thought of keeping a human pace remained in my mind as I quickly arrived at Lasker Pool. It had been closed since 7pm but I knew that the trio had been there recently as my vision had been during the night and I could smell the scent of the strange vampires as it lingered behind them. I quickly climbed into the branches of one of the trees and listened for a heartbeat or some kind of movement to give him away. My excitement rose exponentially as I focused in on the heartbeat that was pulsing away in the changing room. Before I made the conscious choice, I found myself creeping around the pool area with the full intention of entering the changing rooms.

Was he really going to let it end so easily? I slowed down as I neared the door, listening to the methodical movements as he redressed. I could hear him whistling as he got himself together and let the tune roll through my head in an effort to identify it. It wasn't any tune I was aware of though. My curiosity overcame me as I slipped into the changing rooms without a sound and moved silently towards my prey. His whistling never ceased as I crept along and I froze for a moment when I finally saw him, his back to me, by the lockers. I watched the way his chest rose and fell to his breathing, fascinated with the way the muscles rippled underneath his skin.

"See something you like, darlin'?" In a flash I had my back pressed against the wall – out of his sight. I silently begged for him to speak again, his voice being so deep yet the accent softening his tone in some way. I could feel my entire body come alive just from hearing him speak. I shook my head, forcing myself to concentrate. He was my prey – nothing more. He had yet to say another word and he hadn't moved an inch from where I'd found him. I took a deep breath and tried to come up with a witty response.

"Maybe," the word came out as a whisper and I immediately closed my mouth with a snap. That had definitely been far from witty. I tried to keep myself focused as he chuckled, the sound rumbling up from his chest. It was a comforting sound which wasn't something I had a lot of experience with. Comfort was not something I had ever had – not that I could recall anyway.

I tensed as he turned around, facing my hiding position against the wall. He didn't come any closer just yet but I forced myself to, once again, keep focus.

"Now, why don't you just come on out here an' let me take a good look at ya?" I shivered as his words slid down my spine, settling low between my thighs. This was not working out very well. I fought the desire to do as he asked, barely holding myself against the wall. Did I want him to see me? My logically mind told me that if he were to see me that it should be on my terms and not his while my emotional side was screaming at me to step out there for him to see what he was missing out on. I wanted this human male to want me. This certainly was new.

He took a step forward, cutting off my internal debate as I tensed and waited for his attack. He stood still again, waiting for me to make the next move. I slid closer to the edge of the wall, to the edge of my hiding place. I could hear his intake of breath as I turned slowly to face him in the light. My whole body was coiled, ready to move behind the wall or attack as soon as he moved from where he was. I kept my eyes lowered for a moment before lifting them slowly, following the contours of his body until I reached his eyes. As soon as we locked gazes I knew I was done for. This man would be the one and only human to ever win my game because, well, I would let him.

I studied his features, surprised that he had not tried to attack me yet. His expression still held that knowledge, that sadness, but there was something there that I hadn't seen before – some new emotion that I couldn't quite place. I watched, frozen, as he started to move towards me – one slow step at a time. I could feel the confusion bubbling up as to why he hadn't drawn a weapon or charged at me. What he was doing didn't make any sense if he wanted to win. I thought, briefly, of moving away from him but the whole idea of even trying to be away from him was like someone was punching a hole through my chest. I couldn't do it even if I tried.

He stepped closer and closer, until he was so close that I had to step back. He matched me, step for step, until I felt my body hit the wall behind me. He lifted both his hands, placing them on either side of my shoulders, as we stared at each other. I could feel the heat growing, the intensity building within me as I fought to keep my control. His eyes never left mine, caution flitting across his expression, as he leaned closer to me. I wanted to grab him and wrap him around me but I couldn't be sure if that would break the spell we both seemed to be under.

Against the advice my logical side seemed to be screaming at me, my eyes closed just as his warm lips pressed against my cold ones. The spark was instantaneous, as soon as our lips touched I grabbed onto him and tried to yank him closer. I could feel every line of his body moulding to mine as he pressed me into the wall. My logical side began to yell something about distractions while my emotions kicked into overdrive. Who was this man that had changed everything just by looking at me?

I pushed against him, desperate to somehow be closer to him then I already was. He groaned, pushing right back as his lips slipped from my mouth and down to my neck before trailing down to my collarbone. I gasped as he scraped his teeth across my stone flesh. I could feel my irritation grow at the clothes that separated us and decided to remedy that factor. I reached out and yanked at his shirt, almost ripping it when he froze and pulled away from me. I whimpered at the loss of contact, my whole body crying out as he pulled back to look at me.

The lust in his eyes was unmistakable as his gaze bore into mine. I couldn't look away – I didn't want to look away from the intensity I saw lurking there. Without warning, one of his hands slid around to my back yanked me to him.

"Jasper," my voice a mere whisper, my eyes rolling into the back of my head as I writhed against him in an attempt to get closer. His breathing was coming sharp pants, his warm breath washing over me, as he held me to him.

"And what might your name be, beautiful angel?" He slid his other arm around me, holding me to him as I reached up to place one hand in his flushed cheek.

"Alice." I blinked up at him, trying to focus on my response. He growled, the sound vibrating through his chest again and I could feel my resolve against him completely melting away. It didn't matter who won or lost. I didn't want to play anymore. All I wanted – no, all I needed – was to be with him.

"Alice," he whispered, the sound of my name on his lips causing a warm shiver to slip down my spine. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer as I fought against the desire to rip off his clothing. I placed my mouth at his ear and he shuddered in my grasp.

"Come home with me." His grip tighten on me before relaxing once more and he nodded once before letting go of me. As soon as he stepped away I felt a part of me go with him. It was like a piece of my soul had been cut out and placed with him. Without him I wouldn't be able to survive, I knew that much now. Was this what it was to find your mate? Was this intensity what the others had felt – something I hadn't been able to understand at the time? Somehow I knew that I had found it, that this was inherently right.

I watched as he grabbed his things and made his way back to me. I memorized the way he walked, the way his body moved, and the way his eyes lit up when he turned back around and saw me. He took my hand in his and led me to the fence. I watched in fascination as he scaled it and climbed back down the other side before I jumped over and grabbed his hand again. He didn't seem to surprised at my actions. My earlier vision flashed before my eyes, reminding me of his strange vampire friends.

He kept his hand in mine as we strolled through the park. There was no need to move any faster, no need to hurry. We would have all of eternity if I had any say in it. Time passed but I wasn't entirely aware of it as we walked. Every time I turned to look at him again I found him watching me as well. I giggled when he leaned down and kissed me again – his lips were so warm compared to mine and the spark between us only intensified the feeling.

As soon as we exited the park, I steered us towards another one of my apartments, vaguely remembering that Jane was currently undergoing the transformation in my bedroom at my regular apartment. I had apartments all over the city though and I knew Felix would take care of Jane if she woke up. I searched ahead slightly to see what Felix was up to. I watched as he packed up the small amount of belongings he had and then picked up Jane from the bed and left. That would explain why I hadn't seen why he was leaving until I brought Jane back.

They would both be gone before Jane even woke up. I could see Felix running through a few different places they could go before settling on the Volturi. At least he wouldn't come looking for me this time. I had taught him all I knew once I had changed him and it was time for him to help some else, namely Jane, do the same thing. I gently squeezed Jasper's hand a we approached the door to the apartment complex. Fortunately, this particular complex was new and I had yet to lease it out to anyone.

There would be no one to hear us as we destroyed the place – as I knew we would. As soon as we entered the dark hallway I pulled him to me, kissing him again while leading him down the hallway towards my apartment. I gasped as he pushed me against the door, running his hands down my back and pulling my hips into his. I ground into him and he groaned before turning me around so I could open the door.

As soon as he kicked the door shut behind him I was yanking him to him – discarding his shirt in one fluid motion. He leaned back from me for a moment, holding me at an arms length. I could feel my entire body sinking, my logical side once again yelling, this time about how he didn't want me. He couldn't possibly feel this. I tried to ignore the overall feeling of rejection washing over me.

"Alice, may I...?" One hand slid along the hem of my dress, tugging at it gently, and I pushed my logical side away again. Was he trying to ask me if he could undress me? It would be comical if it weren't adorable. I didn't realize the so called southern gentleman still existed. I couldn't help it as a giggle escaped. He grinned, clearly awaiting my consent.

"Why, Mr. Whitlock, are you asking me to give _my_ consent for you to undress me after all our fun on the way here?" I asked coyly, looking up at him from under my lashes. His smile grew a little wider and I wished I could keep it there forever. I wanted to banish the sadness he seemed to carry with him.

"Yes, ma'am," he drawled as he took a step towards me. I backed up a bit but was stopped by a wall behind me. My eyes widened as one of his hands slowly slid up my leg and under my dress. He moved so slowly, watching for my reaction. I tried to keep a straight face as I responded.

"Then... you may," I whispered. I shivered in anticipation as he lifted my arms up and ran his hands back down to the hem of my dress. I watched with satisfaction as my dress went over my head and dropped to the floor. I grinned as his expression turned to awe when he noticed the matching bra and panty set I had on. If nothing else, I was always well dressed. I reached towards him and looped my fingers into one of his belt loops to bring him closer. I made quick work of his jeans and he stepped out of them, leaving them pooled on the floor.

As soon as I straightened up again he grabbed me and lifted me into his arms. I bit back my squeal of surprise, twisting my arms around his neck and threading my hands into his hair while he walked us to the bedroom at the end of the hall. I had been sure we would defile the rest of the apartment but he seemed to have other plans as he laid me down on the bed gently. I tugged at his arm a bit before he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine softly. I tugged at him a little harder until he slid onto the bed. I smiled as he pulled away and then flipped us over so I was straddling.

His eyes went wide for a moment and then he chuckled at my obvious impatience.

"Now hold on there, little darlin'," he whispered, a glint of mischief in his eyes as he reached up and unclasped my bra – tugging it off quickly. I leaned down and captured his lips with my own, threading my hands through is hair again. This, being with him, felt like coming home. I ground against him and gasped at the sensations running through me.

Without warning he flipped us back over and began to kiss his way down to my collarbone, between my breasts, and down my stomach. I waited expectantly as he looked up at me with a grin. Hooking a finger into my panties he pulled them down oh so slowly. I wanted to rip them off at the pace he was going but I was much too happy with the way his face lit up as he teased me so I let it go.

My patience didn't last long though as his lips began their ascent back up to my own and before he could protest I had thrown his boxers on the floor. He looked at them and then looked at me before chuckling quietly.

"Not very patient are we?" I shook my head 'no' and pulled him to me with growl. I wanted to push him down and do it my way. I was so used to controlling everything around me that it frightened me at how easy it was to hand him the control he was asking for. This was all so fast, so new. I tried to come to terms with all the emotions rocketing through my body but I couldn't seem to calm down.

"Jasper," I choked out and he pulled away, his expression confused until he saw my face. He immediately rolled off me and pulled me to him, holding my cold body to his warm one in a gesture that surprised me. I had expected him to leave or completely ignore my inner turmoil. I snuggled into him, the sobs coming before I could stop them. I wished I could cry, I wished the tears would fall but they wouldn't and I knew there was no way to change that as I shook in his arms. I could feel his arms tighten around me, pulling me as close as he could get me. He was whispering to me, comforting words, though I couldn't understand them through the chaos that was my thoughts and emotions.

I tried to focus, to figure out why I couldn't control the amount of emotions running through me. I tilted my head up to look at the man I knew was meant for me and it only made me feel worse because I truly wanted him. I wanted him like I had never wanted anyone else in all my existence. Jasper leaned down and kissed my forehead before moving down and placing a chaste kiss on my lips. I felt his arms tighten again and I slipped my arms around him, my hands splayed out on his back. He was so warm and it felt so good to be near his warmth.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just, I don't-" I looked up at him in surprise, my words halting as he placed a finger on my lips. He smiled down at me and removed his hand.

"_You_, darlin', have no reason to apologize. I'll wait, for forever, if that's what it takes. I _promise_ I'm not going anywhere," his tone was fierce as he held my gaze. I could feel the dry ache that told me my body wanted to cry but couldn't. He pressed his lips to mine once more and I exhaled one shaky breath before burying my face in his chest.

"Thank you," I whispered and his arms tightened around me again in response. I listened well into the next day as his breathing evened out and he fell asleep with me in his arms. There was no other place I'd have rather been.

**Thoughts? Feelings? :) I hope you liked it!!**

**Alices clothing:**

**Skirt: http://www(dot)istockphoto(dot)com/file_thumbview_approve/4759633/2/istockphoto_4759633-white-hood-girl-in-short-black-skirt-on-wood-floor(dot)jpg**

**Blouse: http://cdn(dot)sheknows(dot)com/filter/l/gallery/bluemarine_lace_blouse(dot)jpg**

**Leather Jacket: http://www(dot)luxurylaunches(dot)com/entry_image/0809/04/Perfecto_from_Balmain-thumb-450x293(dot)jpg**

**The Black Dress: http://images(dot)dawgsports(dot)com/images/admin/Kristin_full_length_photo_short_black_dress(dot)jpg**


End file.
